Of Ice and Snow
by Mysterie1985
Summary: [One-shot] Jack Frost makes an unexpected friend while out spreading snow for Christmas 2014. [based on real events] R&R please


I sighed a little as I parked the car, it was cold as a freezer outside, but there wasn't a hint of snow. At least not yet. It was after Christmas, but I knew that didn't mean there wouldn't be snow. I got out of the red car and shut the door. I looked up into the sky as I thought about the light dusting of snow that had been around for Christmas but had melted almost the very next day.  
"Come on, Jack Frost. You can do better than that." I huffed, my breath coming out like a cloud due to the cold air. I loved winter. Okay, I didn't love the cold, but I did love snow. In fact I adored it. I slowly made my way to the apartment, fumbling for my keys before getting the right one to use. The apartment was small, I'd only been here since April, but I loved it here. The town wasn't too big nor too small, I also didn't live alone. I let my eyes roam over the cluttered apartment, there were filing cabinets along one wall, one still had a white Christmas tree sitting on it from Christmas. I hadn't put it away yet, mostly because I didn't have anywhere to really put it. The closet was already packed with clothes and other things and of course the "locker" that we had to store things in was also just as packed. I had left some things behind when I'd moved, but a lot of it I'd brought with me, including the couch that was pushed up against the wall facing the kitchen, a makeshift coffee table sat between the couch and the counter, it had various items scattered across the blanket that draped over it, hiding the tubs and cardboard beneath that made up the "table." I sighed as I peeled off my coat, draping it on the couch and settling onto a cushion on the other side after kicking off my shoes. It had been a long day. I let out a sigh, closing my eyes a moment before picking up the laptop on the cushion nearby and flipping it open. I went back to reading stories of Jack Frost and whoever he was paired with. I didn't agree with most of the pairings, they didn't make a lot of sense to me really, but that didn't mean I didn't like them or didn't enjoy the stories. I liked BlackIce because of the unlikeliness of it, anyone who had seen the stories knew that Jack hated Pitch's guts... or at least wasn't likely to be friends with the Boogeyman considering he'd killed Sandy, tried to take over the world, had tricked Jack into delaying in his lair so his Nightmares could destroy Easter, nearly killed him, broke his staff... That was just the tip of the iceberg there. There was no way that pair would ever be cannon, even if Pitch somehow managed to be purged of the Fearlings and Nightmare Men that had consumed him so many centuries before. I hadn't read the books, but I'd read enough stories based on the books to have figured out mostly what was true and what wasn't.

I looked to see what story I had left, this one wasn't BlackIce, it was a BenneFrost. Probably one of only two pairings I thought would ever be likely. This one, at the very least, had the decency to make Jamie around Jack's physical age. I couldn't remember if he was supposed to be sixteen or eighteen in this one. The ages seemed to range pretty drastically. I hadn't read any that dealt with a younger Jamie, not that I couldn't handle it really, I just didn't want to read them. Cute as they might be, it just didn't feel right to me. Having them as friends at that point in Jamie's life was one thing, but as lovers? I'll admit, I found that I liked these kinds of things a strange quirk in my personality, seeing as how I'm a girl with a boyfriend. Then again thinking of that reminded me of what the comedian, Ron White, had once said "It's not that you're gay, it's to what extent are you gay." Well, apparently I was to the extent enough to enjoy two guys... but the thought of two girls grossed me out. So yeah, I was probably as far from gay as one can be, or I am in my own mind anyway. I kinda am a bit of a free spirit in that I'll try almost anything once. I do stress the almost there, because there are some things I don't really want to try or really don't need to see. A girl has to have some boundaries after all. Jack had been on my mind lately, seeing as how cold it was and there wasn't even a hint of snow even though clouds were blocking out the sun, making it feel colder than it actually was. The wind wasn't helping with that. Well, now that I was inside my warm apartment the wind didn't matter.

~

**{Jack's POV}**

Winter was almost over, I had just got done with a snowball fight with Jamie an hour ago, now I was drifting on the winds lazily. There were other places that needed snow. I winced, thinking about how much time I'd spent with Jamie and how North would have my hide if I didn't spread more snow to some of the other states that were due to have it. I swooped over an apartment building, nearly jolted when I heard a faint voice.  
"Come on, Jack Frost. You can do better." I stopped and looked down, surprised to see a young woman who was bundled up against the cold. She was staring up at the sky, but she obviously didn't see me. She turned and headed inside the building.  
"Is that a challenge?" I mused to myself when I saw her disappear. It had been three years since a movie had been released about me and the other Guardians. I had been only a little disappointed that it wasn't as accurate as what had really happened, but then again it was made to be a kid's movie and a few things that had occurred during our fight with Pitch would have scared young kids too badly. Needless to say I'd never had more believers since then, the globe of belief had lit up brightly like a Christmas tree with the new gold lights of believers. I wondered, did this woman believe? She looked far too old to believe in stuff like that. I couldn't stop my grin though, she'd obviously seen the movie or maybe read those books about the others... Whichever it was, there was no doubt in my mind she'd been talking to me. Although I didn't think she knew I was there. She was challenging me to do better.  
"I guess I have to give the little lady what she wants." I said, rubbing my hands together. After all, how often did I get a chance to show off to someone besides Jamie and his friends?

I sighed a little, two days had passed and so far nothing. The skies had been dark, but there wasn't even a hint of a snowflake. I flipped on the TV and when it came on to the dvd main menu I hit play. It was Sunday and so neither I nor my boyfriend Alex had any where to be. A good thing too, at least that was what I thought as I heard the wind howling outside.  
"Man, good thing we have no where to be." I said, Alex gave a nod before turning back to the game he was playing on his computer, the chair was settled a little diagonally to my left and the computer was right in front of him. I wasn't anywhere near the window, but the two of us heard scraping and Alex drew back the curtain. Delight suddenly flared into my eyes at the sight of the near whiteout outside. Snow. With a giggle, I got up from my seat, setting my laptop down on the couch and quickly dressed. I raced down the steps and outside, I wanted to enjoy the snow. My eyes wide as I looked around me, delighting at the winter scene as snow continued to rain down on me. I closed my eyes, lifting my face as the snow battered my face. A smile spread across my face and I spun around in the parking lot, quietly giggling like a schoolgirl so not to attract anyone's attention. Well, I didn't care as I walked over to my snowcovered car and stared at the snow that was piling up on it. Not a hint of dismay on my features as I closed my eyes, ignoring the snow that had begun to collect on my glasses. I lifted my head to the sky, breathing out softly.  
"Thank you, Jack."

~

**{Jack's POV}**

I had just finished adjusting how much snow I intended to fall when I noticed a figure in the parking lot. It looked like the woman I'd seen before. So I sat down on the edge of the apartment roof to watch her. I was surprised at the delight that she was expressing despite how hard my snow was coming down. She seemed to relish it almost as much as I did. She gets it. I couldn't help thinking as I watched her. I thought she might be mad about her car when she stopped next to it, but when she lifted her face up all I saw was a smile. I felt both elated and confused. Most adults hated my snow, especially when I laid it on this thick, but here was a young woman who seemed to only take joy in my work. Her breath coming out in foggy pants as she twirled about, as if dancing. I couldn't help but grin. Especially when I heard the whispered words.  
"Thank you, Jack." I stared at her for a moment, could she see me or did she only believe as adults do, with a grain of salt that kept them from believing in beings like myself?  
"You're welcome." I said, I don't know why I spoke, I mean after all I didn't think she could hear me let alone see me. I was about to float down to her when I saw another man come out of his vehicle, I wasn't about to talk to her while someone else was around.  
"Nice out here isn't it?" She smiled at the man, he had a shovel in one hand which told me he was shoveling my snow and ice from the road. I couldn't really begrudge the guy that much, but I thought everything looked so nice coated in my work.  
"It is." I couldn't tell if the guy was being sincere or not from where I sat, but the woman seemed sincere. The man went about his business and I floated down towards her when I saw her inspecting the back of her car with a frown.  
"Dang snowplow." I saw her frown and when I moved closer I saw that one of the back lights had been smashed. I frowned slightly myself, humans could be so careless, particularly adults. She shook her head and turned when the man returned.  
"Want me to dig you out?"  
"No thanks, I'm not going anywhere."  
"I like it out here." The man said with a smile as he moved over to his vehicle to unlock the passenger door and stowed the shovel inside.  
"I don't like it this cold without snow. If it's just cold I don't like it."  
"I love the snow. I don't like the cold but you can't have one without the other." The woman said with a smile. I couldn't help smiling myself. When the man left, I considered trying to speaking to the woman, but she walked away. I flew over in front of her, but she didn't see me. I was careful to keep my distance though, I didn't want to be walked through. When she opened the door I saw her pause to shake the snow off her shoes and onto a doormat before heading upstairs. Curious, I waited a beat before opening the door and sliding in, careful not to be noticed. I quickly floated over her head and soared into the door she opened before she stepped through and I floated over her head.

"Have fun?" I noticed then that there was a young man sitting in a chair before a computer, playing some sort of game.  
"I did." She said, I watched her remove the red gloves I hadn't taken too much note of before slipping out of the blue coat. Snowflakes on her cheeks and glasses were quickly melting in the heat of the room. I perched on the edge of the couch after she had tossed her coat onto it. She lay on the opposite side of the couch, propping herself up on a side cushion before picking up her laptop and began typing furiously. I wondered about what it was she was doing so I floated over her and peered at the screen, upside down. I saw that she was making a story about me. Curious, I watched the story unfold. Wondering how it was that she saw me, I wondered what sort of story it would be. She had gotten everything right about me, but the fact that she couldn't see me despite that she had a pretty good imagination made me feel a bit sad. I wished again that she could see me, I glanced over to all the movies that were stored on a shelf made for dvds, but it wasn't until I glanced at a stack on a box that was beneath the kitchen counter, which held the tv on it, that I saw the movie that confirmed my earlier suspicions. She had seen Rise of the Guardians. I wanted to talk to her, but I didn't think it would be a good idea to try while the other was in the same room so I just watched her. The longer I watched, the more I began to learn about her. She still seemed to have the spark of a child as she made a peanut butter and jelly sandwich to eat and I saw trading cards set in one corner. There was also a game console on top of the dvd player beside the tv. Apparently there was still a small flame in this girl that had been started during her childhood.  
I hadn't ever recalled seeing her as a child, but then again there were just as many children around the world that I haven't seen as as many that I have. I am not sure why I found her so fascinating, or why I was so curious about what it was she was writing.

Before I knew it she was stretching and kissed the young man who was saying goodnight to her. I moved to perch on the top of the now-vacant chair to watch as the two engaged in a tickle fight. I couldn't help smiling.

~

It was a normal routine.  
"Ha ha, I got you!" Alex said and I got up.  
"Ah! Run away!" He said as I grinned and followed him to the bedroom where I began to mercilessly tickle him back. Soon enough his laughter died away though when I stopped to lay next to him for a while. It was all in good fun, I had been with Alex for several years, and we enjoyed each other's company. We were comfortable with each other now, having lived together for several months, and I loved him. There was no doubt in my mind I did because I had left everything I'd known behind so I could be with him. I'd uprooted my life, leaving behind familiar sights, friends, family and a place I had known growing up, to be with him. Sure, it was colder here than in the place I'd been born during the winter months, but I loved it here and I loved snow. I had no complaints. After a long while I left Alex to sleep before returning to my computer and the story that I had left. I sat down and went back to writing the story. I had always wanted to be friends with Jack Frost, well, okay maybe not always but ever since I'd seen the movie three years ago I did. Who wouldn't want to be friends with the Guardian of Fun? I likely was one of the few people alive who could truly understand Jack. Maybe I hadn't been literally invisible like he had, or suffered 300 years of being alone, but I might as well have been invisible when I was younger. I knew the pain of it all too well and it had made me cry when I had first seen the movie. Now I was watching it again, I was listening to it when the phone rang and I flipped it open. I had sent a text on my phone to the landlord about it and so when he called I talked to him quietly, not wanting to wake up Alex as I did. He seemed puzzled so I told him I would meet him out there. I felt a cold chill wash over me as I grabbed my coat and headed outside, careful not to make too much noise as I headed out into the cold.

"I don't see anything." I walked over to the car, pointing out the chunk I'd noticed earlier.  
"I didn't even see that, but that's not your car." Puzzled, I saw him brush off some snow and I realized he was right.  
"Oh, well it looks like mine amidst all this snow." I said with a smile and nearly shook my head. How could I have thought it was mine, forgetting that I wasn't the last one to have driven it?  
"Yeah, it's a mistake anyone would have made, but you know me. If we'd have damaged your care we would have paid for it."  
"Yeah, thanks for coming out here. I appreciate it." I pulled my hand out of my pocket, having stuffed them in there to shield them from the cold as I hadn't bothered putting on my gloves. I shook his hand, Mark really was a good landlord and had been nothing but friendly from the first day we'd met. I felt lucky that such a man was my landlord, seeing as how I'd had problems with finding such good people when it came to the workforce. I felt like I was being watched as I picked my way back to the apartment, but that was silly considering that this was a very good neighborhood and my landlord was already in his truck and heading off. There was no reason the guy would be watching me, except maybe to see that I made it in okay except that when I got back in I couldn't shake the feeling. I knew there were cameras in the building, but I had never felt as if I was being watched by them even though a part of me knew that was what they were doing. I shook aside the feeling as I made way back into the apartment, locking the door behind me. I felt that chill again. I blinked then, stopping at the door. I started to wonder if I was imagining things because I knew there was NO way there should be a cold chill in this apartment. I put my keys on the coffee table and curled up on the couch again. I frowned thoughtfully. Something wasn't right, I knew there was no way that there was a cold chill near the door unless... I stopped typing almost immediately on my laptop as I had gone back to my story almost immediately.  
"Can it be?" I said softly, my eyes widening a little. My breath hitched as I scanned the room, of course I didn't see anything at first. I closed my eyes.  
"Jack? Jack Frost?"

~

I started when she closed her eyes and spoke. My eyes widening as I sat on the end cushion on the couch. Did she? Maybe she didn't see me, well of course she hadn't. That much was obvious, but maybe... maybe she could hear me.  
"Can... can you hear me?" I asked, not daring to hope. The smile on her face was more than enough of an answer even as I heard her speak.  
"Yes, I can."  
"I don't believe this!" I laughed. She believed in me! Enough to hear me anyway. A soft chuckle came from her.  
"I can hardly believe it myself. I knew you were real but..." She sighed a little, suddenly sad.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I wish I could see you... but I guess my belief isn't strong enough. It's difficult for me to believe even this much... too much has happened in my life." She opened her eyes, she looked in my general direction, but I could tell that she couldn't see me.  
"Yeah... well the fact you can hear me is just..." I couldn't get over it!  
"Have you always wanted to meet me?" I asked, suddenly curious.  
"Ever since I saw Rise of the Guardians." A chuckle rose in my throat as I twirled my staff.  
"You know... the makers of that movie made it thanks to Sandy."  
"Really? So they're accurate then?"  
"Well..."  
"I meant the way they represent the Guardians."  
"Sure, the Guardians they have pat down... even if the voices are a little different. I'm honestly surprised they came so close as far as voice talents." She nodded.  
"You do sound somewhat like the actor, though your voice is a little deeper."  
"Well, a little hard for someone to know what I sound like when it comes to adults."  
"I suppose you have a point. What are you doing here? I mean, I figured you'd be in Burgess."  
"I was actually, but I have to spread snow other places and a couple of days ago I heard your challenge."

"My challenge?" I grinned at the confusion that crossed her face.  
"Don't you remember? You stood in the parking lot and told me that I could 'do better'... and so I think I met that challenge." Her laugh was a pleasant sound to hear. It was low and not quite as pure as that I've heard from children, but it was there nonetheless.  
"I had no idea you were in the area. I was just voicing a wish. I adore the snow."  
"So I've noticed. Not many adults go out in that kind of weather just to enjoy the snow." She smiled then.  
"Well, feel free to visit as you like. I feel like you and I could be friends."  
"Ah... well..."  
"I don't expect you to visit often Jack, just whenever you're in the area and you happen to see me. I know you're busy as a Guardian and then of course you have other places to spread snow. Not to mention there's Jamie."  
"Yeah, there is that... and the fact I'm not really supposed to show myself to others." She laughed again.  
"Considering I can't see you, I can't say you're breaking that rule here. You're not "showing" yourself so much as just talking and there can't be a rule against that." I couldn't help but laugh, oh she was a bright one! I liked her.  
"You have a point there. Alright, so friend, what's your name?"  
"Kari."  
"Kari. I like it." I said with a smile.  
"Well, Kari, you're my first adult friend... well not counting the Guardians."  
"Considering they aren't human anymore, I don't think they count exactly in this situation. I hope some day I can find enough belief to see you." I nodded in agreement.  
"Me too. I'd love to be able to introduce you to the others and we could have so much fun, you know, so long as you aren't busy."  
"Sounds like a plan to me. I promise I'll let you know the moment I can see you." I smiled.  
"As much as I'd love to stay, I have some other places to spread snow." She nodded with an understanding smile.  
"I will talk to you another time then, Jack. Thank you for visiting." She said as I moved to the window and opened it, the cold air rushing in. I paused to look back at her.  
"Thank you for believing."

~

I couldn't stop the smile from widening on my face as I said my goodbye to Jack Frost. I watched the window close and I knew he was gone. With a sigh I leaned my head against the couch arm rest behind me. Had I really just talked to the legendary Jack Frost? I shook my head, of course I had! I believed he was real and he'd visited me. He'd heard me tell him that I thought he could do better and boy had he! There was at least a foot of snow outside by now. I didn't regret challenging the winter spirit. I hoped that I would be able to see him soon, or at least be able to talk with him soon. Which ever it would end up being, I would be happy because I now had a new friend in this town that I was still trying to settle in. Maybe this little town, that I had thought was going to be okay, was actually going to be great. I would treasure that night, I knew, forever. After all, how many people in the world could sincerely claim to have made friends with one of the Guardians of Childhood? More specifically, the mischievous, fun-loving, free spirited Guardian of Fun, Jack Frost.


End file.
